Lighting Up His Darkness
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Sasuke once believed he was destined to forever walk the path of loneliness and suffering. But that all changed after the Fourth Great War, upon his return and finding love in his pink haired teammate. Sakura became his salvation. And his family became the torch that lit up his once dark life. It was these moments he cherished most. Rated M for some adult content.
1. Night of Joys

**Hey guys :) I know I'm behind on a lot of my stories but I promise I will dedicate this entire week to updating every single one! I just had to get this out this little story.**

**Please review and if you like what you see feel free to check out my other sasusaku stories, I'm making a little timeline for their relationship and family with them.**

**Disclaimer: Kishi owns Naruto, I do not.**

* * *

Sasuke watched with concentration and a small hint of pride buried within his dark eyes as he watched the scene before him with his arms crossed over his sculpted chest.

His stance was commanding and focused, yet supportive and eager.

In front of him was a little boy no older than four, focusing on his fighting stance and attempting to control his chakra to try and begin learning a simple fire jutsu. He was by no means ready to master the Uchiha's trademark Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

But Sasuke thought that the younger his son began his training for mastering his ninja element, the quicker he would master the technique when he was a little older. Secretly, he hoped the child would master it faster than he did.

As the boy tried to focus on the task at hand and felt his small chakra flow through him, emerald eyes narrowed in concentration too high for a small child, he tried the breathing exercises his father taught him.

Sasuke was still clad in his police chief uniform, for he'd only gotten off work an hour ago. But since he'd been training the boy for a few weeks now with this, he had no choice but to come straight home to watch his progress.

Little Itachi Uchiha, named for Sasuke's beloved older brother, was an exceptionally bright child. He was clever, never gave up, even when the training was too much for his little body to handle, and had a fierce determination that could only belong to an Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. He never thought he'd be here, teaching his own child the same art his father had instructed him in.

The former avenger always believed he would be the last of his clan, walking the path of a rouge nin and his only true companions being the ghosts of his dead clansmen.

But upon his return to the Hidden Leaf Village after he aided in winning the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he found it was not too late for him.

It was difficult at first, being on probation and constant ANBU surveillance, not to mention distrust by many villagers due to his past crimes.

But the raven haired young man found his way back into the shinobi ranks of Konoha, and finally found peace once he cleared his brother's name and those responsible for the massacre were put to death.

Itachi was now remembered as a hero and protector of Konoha, his name etched into the memorial stone and his remains resting with the rest of the Uchihas.

The elders responsible for the massacre were tried and put to death, replaced by a new council that Tsunade appointed and now helps Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, run.

Sasuke had fallen slowly but hard for the medical nin who had once been the young girl who yelled her love for him a lifetime ago.

They began a relationship a year after his return and Sakura was his light. She chased away the demons of his past.

She gave him a reason to want a family, a future, a home; things he never thought he'd have again.

They'd been married for over five years now, and the twenty-eight year old man could not ask for more. He finally realized his childhood dream of becoming Konoha's police chief like his father, he was restoring his clan, and his wife and son were his entire world.

He watched his son try a few hand signs he'd shown him just a few minutes ago and his smirk became a small yet genuine smile.

Itachi was the spitting image of his father, with his strong, handsome features, serious scowl that was clearly inherited from Sasuke and Fugaku, and his unruly raven hair. He was also very disciplined and already had that strong sense of Uchiha pride. Sasuke had no doubt Itachi would grow up to be a strong shinobi, like himself and his namesake.

Sasuke loved this boy so much. In this child was embodied everything he treasured most.

His son has his wife's beautiful, expressive emerald eyes and her gorgeous smile. He has his brother's name, the Uchiha surname, and the pride and fire of a true Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi was his father's pride and joy.

Itachi finished the hand signs and took a deep breath, glancing at his dad for a moment.

"I'm going to try it, Daddy!" He exclaimed with a fiery resolve.

The elder Uchiha nodded and his features fell back into a serious expression. "Go on. Remember what I told you, Itachi. The fire comes up from your stomach and out the mouth. Don't overdo it, but try to make a small fire ball. The more we practice, the sooner you'll master the full jutsu when you're older."

Itachi nodded and prepared himself. He would not fail. His daddy was the strongest man in the world. He was a great ninja and could defeat anyone in his eyes. He wanted to be just like Daddy. Just as strong and brave as he was.

He made the hand signs slowly but surely and tried to blow out the fire ball. But with miscalculation, a puff of smoke blew out of his mouth. The frustrated child kept trying but the force blew him back onto his bottom on the cool grass of the court yard they were training in.

Smoke polluted the air for a moment and the boy felt tears well in his eyes at his embarrassing failure. He couldn't do it. His daddy must be so disappointed

Tears fell down his small childish cheeks as he trembled slightly and looked up to his father.

Sasuke immediately bent down to his son and gently grasped his arms. "Itachi are you okay? Are you hurt?" He questioned frantically.

The boy cried lowly. "I'm okay. But I failed you, Daddy. I'm not stwong like you."

The boy pulled his knees to his little chest and cried.

The police chief was taken aback by this. The boy was only four, he wasn't expecting him to get it the first time. And he would never be disappointed in his son.

He pulled the boy to his feet and gently wiped the tears away.

He lifted Itachi's chin. "Son, look at me."

The boy's watery gaze met Sasuke's serious one.

"You're doing the best you can. You're so young and yet you're able to learn the hand signs and you have great chakra control. You clearly get that from your mom. This is difficult to learn, but I'm proud of you. I'm proud of how hard you're working."

Itachi smiled and asked, "Will I be stwong like you Daddy? And Mommy? You and Mommy are the stwongest ninjas in the world!" He cheered, throwing up his little arms in excitement. Hope and pride shinning in his sparkling green eyes.

Standing up straight, Sasuke chuckled and set a hand on Itachi's head. While he still wasn't very good at verbally expressing his thoughts and feelings, he tried his best.

He knew how important his praise and approval were to Itachi.

Sasuke vowed to not be like his own father and always let his son now how proud he was of him and how much he loved him.

"You remind me of myself when I was little," he told the now cheered up child. "And I know you'll become very strong, my son. We'll keep working on this jutsu and as long as you never give up, one day, you'll be stronger than me."

Itachi's smile widened and seemed to light up the now darkening court yard as the sun set. His eyes shinned with hope.

Sasuke's heart swelled at those eyes and that smile. Although the boy mostly took after him in looks, the elder Uchiha couldn't help but think how much he looked like his mother when he was happy.

"I'll do it Daddy! I will be a gweat ninja like you and Mommy!" He puffed out his little chest in pride.

The shinobi smirked and affectionately ruffled his boy's unruly raven locks.

"I'm sure you will, Son. Now that's enough training for today, we'll continue tomorrow."

Just as the two Uchiha males picked up their things and prepared to return to the newly remodeled Uchiha compound, they turned as they felt a familiar warm chakra signature approaching.

A beautiful young woman with shoulder length cherry blossom hair, a kind and pretty face, a green yin seal on her forehead that matched her green eyes, dressed in the traditional dress of the Uchiha matriarch approached her favorite boys.

She had listened to the whole ordeal and smiled to herself. Sasuke doubted his abilities to be a father.

While he did struggled at times, the rosette knew her husband was a great father to their son. He was making a great effort.

"Mommy!" Itachi bellowed with excitement as he ran towards the approaching woman and crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her strong legs.

Sakura smiled warmly at her baby boy and bent down to hug him properly. "Hi sweetie. How's training with Daddy?"

She eyes Sasuke who in return gave her an affectionate smirk.

"I'm twying really hard Mommy! Daddy is teaching me the fire ball and he said I'll be as stwong as him some day!"

"Really now?" She chuckled, amusement clear in her eyes. She stroked she son's head. "You will be, honey. You'll be a very strong ninja one day. And we love you."

She stood and addressed both her boys. "I came to tell you two that dinner is ready and I made rice and stuffed tomatoes with-"

Her words were cut short as a bouncing Itachi yelled, "Yay! Tomatoes! Let's go!" He dashed away to the main house, hungry for his favorite meal.

"He loves his tomatoes as much as someone else I know," she told Sasuke, her eyes full of mirth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied, "Ah," in confirmation as he grasped her hand, tugging her to go home.

The medic nin smiled as she strolled back to the house hand in hand with her husband.

_Like father, like son._

* * *

Dinner was very pleasant and easy going for the small family. As Itachi and Sasuke ate their full of the mouth watering hot stuffed tomatoes, both asking for seconds, Sakura smiled.

Itachi went on and on about his latest training with his father and how he wanted to master the fire technique as quickly as possible. He also mentioned his latestadventures with his best friend, Minato, Naruto and Hinata's son, who was only a year younger than Itachi.

Sakura encouraged him and also spoke of her duties at the hospital that day. Sasuke added a comment or question here and there whenever appropriate. He didn't say much, he was content with watching his family.

These were the moments he treasured most.

The times he felt truly happy and at peace with his life.

That maddening darkness that had consumed him in his teenage years was a distant memory. A pale shadow of the man he was today. And who he was now was because of the beautiful kunoichi he was married to, and the fine boy he was proud to call his son.

Once dinner was over and it was close to nine o'clock, Sakura tucked little Itachi into bed. She read him a story of great ninjas and kissed his head, promising to teach him more about chakra control tomorow, since it was the weekend and she wasn't needed at the hospital.

She got busy with washing the dishes left over from dinner as Sasuke sat at the table with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. He looked at the tea pensively.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the husband questioned the doubt he'd had in mind for a while.

"Sakura, do you think I'm pushing him too hard?"

The woman, caught off guard by the question, paused her ministrations with the dishes and turned to face Sasuke.

Her features became confused and a bit worried. "Where did this come from, Sasuke-kun?"

The man shrugged and lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I feel like I'm pushing him too hard. I see how much potential Itachi has and I feel like he needs to start mastering the basics now. I want him to be the best he can. But seeing how upset he was when he couldn't form a fire ball really got to me. He practically told me he felt as though he was a disappointment to me. Am I doing the right thing by him? I don't want him to think I expect perfection and only praise him for his abilities, like my father did."

He remembers how Fugaku made him feel with his words.

_"Why did I think you would be like Itachi?"_

The pain he'd felt from those words when he'd failed to perfect that jutsu on his first try.

And the joy he'd felt from finally being acknowledged by his father for his strength when he mastered the fire jutsu.

_"You are my son, indeed. Well done."_

Sakura came and set her hands on her husband's shoulders, massaging gently as she spoke to sooth his tension.

"You aren't your father, love," she clarified. "You are _you_. You love Itachi with all your being, and you're proud of him. Our son knows you'll do anything to help him. He doesn't think you only praise him for his abilities. The way you cheered him up out there despite not being able to perform the jutsu only shows him that you love him and want him to keep going. You don't shut him out and give up on him for failure like your father did. You are a wonderful father and husband, and Itachi tries so hard to be like you. Why? Because there's no one else in this world as strong and amazing in his eyes."

She turned his face gently and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

"And there's only one Sasuke-kun. _My_ Sasuke-kun." She smiled against his lips.

The dark haired ninja growled as he pulled her into his lap and possessively wound his arms around his woman.

The stunned woman was surprised by the look of sheer possessiveness and love burning in those charcoal eyes. She lost herself in the amount of emotion in those midnight depths.

She could lose herself forever in those eyes.

"How?" He growled. "How did I find someone like you? What did I do to make you fall in love with a bastard like me?"

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Becuse you're _you_, Sasuke-kun. You'll do anything to protect those you love. You try and express you feelings despite not being comfortable with that. And you'll do anything to keep us safe."

They stared intensely into each other's eyes for a few long moments.

Jade locked with onyx.

Unspoken feeling and proclamations of love were exchanged in a secret language only the couple knew.

Finally, Sasuke broke the eye contact, gently but firmly placing his hand on her neck and crashed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, circling her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible, as if wanting to merge their bodies into one.

The kiss was passionate. Sasuke's kiss was like everything else he did; aggressive and precise, yet meaningful.

He could never get enough of this woman. This annoying, amazing, strong, spitfire woman who always seemed to know what to say to lift his spirits. This woman who loved him so completely and deeply even when he was descended in madness.

This woman who he craved with every fiber of his being. Her scent of exotic blossoms as her name said, her touch, her soft curves. All delicious and soft and absolutely his.

He devoured her lips like a starving man.

Sasuke was never one to enjoy sweets.

But her lips, so sweet tasting and enticing, was an exception.

She kissed him back with just as much vigor.

They finally broke apart to breath.

"That was a pleasant surprise," the kunoichi laughed. She hadn't failed to see the darkening lust smolder in his eyes. But she decided to have a bit of fun and pretend to be oblivious.

"Glad you feel better," she pecked his lips and hopped off his lap, trying to finish the dishes. While he wanted more and she also did, she really did need to finish her task.

Sasuke growled at the loss of contact. But he then smirked as he allowed his eyes to wonder over her frame. Her creamy soft skin, her toned legs, her curves that made him almost groan.

She was considered one of the most, if not the most, beautiful woman in all of Konoha. She'd had dozens of suitors, and a few even now still gawk at her. But most are wise to stay away from the forbidden cherry blossom. They all know she is Sasuke Uchiha's woman.

The man finished his tea, got up and approached her back.

_Yes. She is mine. And it's time to make her remember why._

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura jumped at the contact, but relaxed and smiled softly at Sasuke as she continued washing the dishes.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet smell. God, how he loved her.

He began to trial butterfly kisses over the soft skin of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun, not now, I'm busy," she partly moaned. But she absentmindedly tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck.

She felt him smirk into her skin. His touch became more ardent and heavy, small kisses now becoming hot, wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw.

His hands wandered on her waist, caressing her sweet hips and lightly fondling one of her breasts.

The wife moaned from her husband's skilled hands and mouth. His lips grazed her throat and he suckled on her pulse point.

She almost stumbled back into him. His touch left her skin burning.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned as she dropped the remaining dishes back into the sink.

He pulled back and nuzzled her neck, whispering into her ear. "You know, right now, I'm thinking of a _different_ kind of training."

She moaned as his hot breath fanned against her ear.

"Love, I have things to do and-"

She was lifted into his strong arms bridal style, one hand swung under her knees and the other on her back.

The shinobi shut off the lights and walked to their bedroom with his protesting but smiling wife in his arms.

She snaked her arms firmly around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun I still have chores to finish!" She laughed. She knew she might as well finish the dishes in the morning.

He smirked playfully. "Don't care."

They entered the luxurious master bedroom.

It was a very comfortable room. The wall facing them had a window that stretched fully across it, you could see the porch and greenery outside from it in the daytime, though it was currently covered with the curtains.

A walnut wood set of a wardrobe and dresser filled in the rest of it.

A king sized bed was in the center of the room. Its covers were navy blue with the contour of the Uchiha symbol embroiled in white.

This was a room worthy of the Uchiha patriarch and matriarch. It had once belonged to Fugaku and Mikoto.

Sasuke and Sakura had remodeled the room extensively to make it their own.

Sasuke adjusted Sakura in his arms until he pinned her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They kissed passionately, feeding the fire of lust burning deep within their hearts.

Her hands made their way into his unruly raven locks, massaging his scalp and forcing growls out of him.

He lifted up her dress and caressed her hips. The warrior began moving his hands up under her gown and began to rub her creamy thighs, moving his callous fingers in a circular motion near her sex.

He dipped a finger into her panties, making her moan and he smirked at how wet she was getting.

"Sasuke-kunn," she sensually moaned, her lips parted and he genlty worked skilled fingers in her womanhood and lust building in her eyes.

The man removed his hand, capturing her lips as they stumbled over to the king sized bed with the Uchiha emblem embroiled on the comforter.

He gently deposited his wife and lover onto the bed, still on top since her limbs were still wrapped tightly around him.

He kissed down her neck, licking, kissing and biting down softly on her sweet spot. She groaned at this contact and began kissing along his jawline.

The female ninja smirked when she felt Sasuke's arousal grow and hit her inner thigh. The ache between her legs grew as well. She leaned up and kissed him again, slowly and sensually.

"I love you so much," she whispered between kisses.

Sasuke softened and caressed her cheek. "And I love you," he whispered.

They kissed passionately, slowly rekindling that lustful flame within them.

Each time they had sex, no, made love, they reconnected physically as well as emotionally.

Sasuke sat up and removed his uniform. Sakura trailed her fingers down his torso. She loved the feel of his toned chest.

The impatient Uchiha slipped off his pants and reached up to quickly pull off Sakura's gown over her head, tossing the discarded cloth next to his pants.

He unclasped her red lacy bra and discarded it as well

Sasuke smirked as he appreciated the beauty of her breasts. They were soft, firm fleshy mounds, more generous in size since her teenage years.

He stared hungrily at the pink hardening buds of her nipples and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned, grabbing his hands. "Touch me."

He almost groaned at her words as he leaned down, sucking and kissing her breasts. Her nipples were firm in the cold air and painfully stiff from arousal.

The police chief expertly fondled the left breast with one hand and licked and worshipped the other with his mouth. He knew what she liked.

The pink haired woman pushed her bosom closer to his mouth, urging him to continue his pleasuring. Understanding what she wanted, the pleased Uchiha took one nipple into his mouth while he continued to fondle the other.

Sakura moaned throatily; her husband's hand gave only half the pleasure his hot mouth did.

As the warrior felt warmth spread through his loins, he came up and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, pressing together their naked chests.

Just as he was about to remove his boxers to continue with their awaited love making, a loud scream from down the hall snapped them out of their lust filled haze.

Sasuke quickly got off her and activated his swirling Sharingan.

"What was that?" He demanded.

Worriedly, Sakura stood. "That was Itachi screaming."

They heard loud sobs now coming from their only son's bedroom.

Quickly, Sakura found her robe and wrapped it around her and put on her slippers while Sasuke pulled on his Uchiha patriarch robe.

* * *

The couple raced down the hall. Sakura was worried and setting a fast pace.

The Sharingan weirder was snarling, ready to tear to pieces whoever dared to try and harm their son. He sensed no foreign chakra in the compound, but one could never be too careful.

He had made many enemies in his years as a rogue nin.

As they opened the dark room, Sasuke was ready to fight off an intruder, refusing his wife entrance until he looked over the room.

With blood red eyes he scanned the room, noting it was empty, sans for Itachi sobbing in his bed.

The shinobi breathed and relaxed, his eyes returning to their normal onyx hue once he was certain his son was in no danger.

But what was the problem then? Sakura had put him to bed a little over an hour ago.

The mother switched on the light and her heart tore at the sight before her.

Itachi was sitting in bed, trembling and clutching the teddy bear his Uncle Naruto gave him for his birthday.

His eyes were blood shot, red puffy cheeks and tears streaming down his baby round cheeks.

Sakura ran to his side and hugged him close, stroking his black locks gently, something that always calms him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She softly asked.

He grabbed onto his mother like a lifeline. "I-I had a bad dream M-Mommy. A-a bad man was c-chasing me, and I couldn't find you or Daddy!"

He sobbed into her shoulder from fear.

Sakurs held him steady, her heart breaking.

She held him softly, making eye contact with a weary Sasuke as he stood by.

He was worried and a bit angry by this revelation of his son's nightmare.

"Son," Sasuke addressed the boy. "Look at me."

Itachi looked up from his mother's shoulder, sniffling.

"You need to be brave," he lectured, crossing him arms over his chest, something all Uchiha males did whenever they were trying to get a serious point across.

"It was only a dream, it can't hurt you. You won't gain anything from crying. When you become a ninja, you'll need to face scarier things than a dream. Crying won't solve any problems," he spoke softly but harshly.

Sakura glared at the elder Uchiha. If she weren't busy comforting her son, she'd yell at him.

Itachi looked crestfallen as more tears slid down his cheeks and he his little face into his mother's robe.

"I'm sowwy, Daddy."

Sakura softened and turned to her husband. "Sasuke, I understand you want him to be strong. He is. But he is still only a child, and he needs us."

Sasuke deflated, ashamed by his previous words. This was difficult for him. It wasn't the first time he'd been a bit harsh about Itachi sucking it up and not crying.

His Uchiha pride be damned. The things his father taught him about being a proper Uchiha son be damned. His own son needed him.

Sasuke beckoned the boy out of his wife's grasp and gently lifted Itachi into his arms, holding him close and protectively.

Itachi rested his head on his father's powerful shoulder and began to calm down as Sasuke soothingly rubbed his back and murmured words of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Son. I didn't mean that. But it was only a dream, it can't hurt you. You should know that I will never let anyone hurt you or your mother. We will always protect you."

The boy smiled slightly and nuzzled into his father's warm neck as his tears stopped and Sasuke rocked him gently in his arms.

Itachi felt completely and utterly safe and comforted in his father's strong arms. This was the safest place in the world.

After a few minutes, Sasuke set Itachi back in bed and covered him with the blanket, gently kissing his head.

"I love you, Son. Sleep well. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here."

"Love you too, Daddy," little Itachi replied.

The smiling mother sat bedside her son and stroked his hair, singing a soft lullaby to help him fall back asleep.

Her voice was soft and warm and soothing. The boy's eyes drooped and he smiled at his mother as she told him he was safe.

Daddy's strong arms and Mommy's soothing voice were the best things in his little world.

Once Itachi was sound asleep, Sakura placed the teddy bear next to his slumbering form.

They quietly closed the door and returned to their own bedroom.

* * *

"You're learning. It's not easy breaking away from old customs of the clan, but you're becoming better than that. You really are a great father, my love," she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah." He smiled softly.

She turned to head to the bed. "Well Itachi's sleeping alright, I guess we should get to sleep too."

She turned to see the devilish smirk and hungry look on her husband's face.

"Oh no, I have unfinished business with you," he growled as he captured her lips with his in a fiery kiss that was slowly rekindling the lust from a while ago.

The chery blossom giggled in the kiss but gave in and allowed him to lay her on the bed once more.

He kissed her neck and undid her robe, throwing it on the floor and practically tearing off her thong.

The woman reprimanded him for almost destroying her lingerie, but Sasuke dismissed her rant with saying she had plenty more.

He stood and undid his robe, allowing it to pool at his feet.

Sakura's hungry green eyes scanned his toned body appreciatively, wanting to ravish him and reclaim that body as hers.

He smirked at the longing in her eyes and allowed his weight to fall onto her.

Sakura dove her hand into his boxers and grasped his member firmly.

Sasuke groaned into her mouth. "Oh shit, Sakura."

Smirking, she tugged at it playfully, then fondled him from tip to base.

"Before we rushed to our son's room, you pleasured me. I'm simply returning the favor, _dear husband_," she purred hotly into his ear.

After a few more moments of sweet torture and pleasure filled groans, the raven haired man pulled her hand away and slid his boxers down, throwing them onto the floor.

His pulsing erection rubbed against her hot folds, making them both groan.

"Sasuke-kun, _please_," she moaned as the ache in her core throbbed.

She hooked her legs round his ass, pulling him in. Sasuke's breath hitched as he sheathed himself fully inside her, feeling her walls tighten around him like a warm greeting.

She was so hot, tight, and so wet, he couldn't stop the heavy moan that escaped his lips.

Sakura moaned into his mouth and moved her hips as a sign for him to move.

Obliging her request, the shinobi began to tenderly rock his hips.

They went slow for a while, simply enjoying the connection and kissing and petting each other.

As Sasuke began to speed up his thrusts, however, passion dominated their coupling as Sakura frantically rocked her hips up to meet his new speed.

Her strong hands pulled at his muscled back, begging for more. Her nailed dug into his skin as she moaned his name.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…!"

Sakura's moans rang around the room as Sasuke growled and rode in and out of her in a smooth, strong rhythm, his breath ragged, his warm, hard length filling her completely and reaching deep within her heated core.

His pelvic was rocking powerfully against her with increasing speed, while her legs entwined around his slim hips to accommodate him.

His mouth was hungry on her neck, kissing and biting her soft skin before soothing it with his tongue. He couldn't keep his hands off this woman. She was his sweet addiction.

The woman's hands roamed his body as well, feeling every muscle and scar to memory beneath her finger tips. She felt every heated contort of muscle rippling under calloused skin, evey movement of his hips. He was powerful and beautiful and impossibly all hers.

Sakura felt the desperate pressure soaring within her, urging her for release and she whimpered his name, almost frantic.

He slowed a bit, taking her mouth in a heated kiss until her spasms calmed down. His eyes locked on hers as he lifted her legs over each of his shoulders, then brought his hands on her hips to brace her firmly to him, the already fired green eyes widened expectantly, anticipation darkening them to a slate green.

He smirked.

He resumed his thrusts, the new position giving him the leverage to go even faster and more powerfully in and out of her. They both groaned loudly in pleasure.

Her moans spurred him to increase his pace even more, knowing he was driving right into her center by the way she was crying out his name.

"Oh Sakura," he groaned as he thrust.

As Sakura's cries rang louder at the new intense pleasure, her mind went blank of thought.

Her hands clawed at the mattress in an attempt to alleviate some of the pleasure.

With every stroke, with every slip and slide of their sweated and willing bodies, their hearts beat as one as they reconnected on an intimacy of a whole new level.

As she got close, Sakura screamed his name.

Understanding her pleas, the Uchiha slid a hand between their bodies and reached where they were joined, his fingers finding the small nub of nerves nestled deep within her curls and rubbed and tweaked it as her cries grew even louder.

Then she exploded, her walls tightening spasmodically around him as she came, crying out his name over and over again.

Sasuke thrust a few more times until he lifted his hips and groaned as he came, his hot seed being spilled deep inside her.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids as he moaned loudly with each stream of his cum shooting out.

Finally being exhausted with this amazing climax, he quickly pulled out and fell on her, both sweating and panting heavily. They remained quiet except for their breaths, enjoying the glowing aftermath of their love making.

Not wanting to crush her for too long, Sasuke finally disengaged from her and he rolled to his side, pulling her close.

Sakura threw a leg over his hip and rested her head on his sweaty, chiseled chest as she willed her breathing to return to normal.

Her husband tenderly ran a hand through her sweat soaked pink locks and kissed her temple affectionately.

"We haven't had something that great in a while," Sakura finally remarked.

Saskue smirked. "We haven't done it in weeks. This was a release we needed, Sakura."

The wife nodded. "You know, it's moments like these that I realize how truly blessed we are. We're together, we have a wonderful son, and a beautiful home." She raised her head to lock eyes with him. "We've been through so much, but we finally found a life we can live happily. Do you think all that pain was worth this?"

He stared at her pensively for a moment. A genuine smile crept across his handsome face and he kissed her lips sweetly.

"It was worth everything," he whispered, caressing her naked hip. "You and Itachi are my most precious people. You both gave me a reason to keep going."

Sakura smiled and laid her head back on his chest, allowing the strong, steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

He stroked her naked back as he voiced his thoughts. "Sakura."

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily.

"We didn't use any protection," he remarked.

Sakura shrugged against him as sleep slowly claimed her. "Like you said, we were desperate and it's been a while. Besides, whatever happens, happens. I know you don't mind that," she chuckled as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke registered her words into his mind as he waited for her to be swept away by her dreams.

Once Sakura's breaths became deep and even, Sasuke smirked proudly and possessively wrapped his arms around his woman.

As he too began his journey into sleep, he gently stroked her flat belly.

Whatever happens, happens.

Sasuke could not be more grateful for his life right now. All those years of pain and manipulation were worth the gifts he now had.

This woman was truly the person who changed his cold heart and made him feel again. She taught him how to love again. How to embrace life again.

She and their son were his light. His salvation from the darkness.

Sakura's goal all those years ago was to save her beloved from the darkness.

And she did.

Although she may not be aware, she still continues to do so every day she's by his side.

And unbeknownst to the couple, a new little Uchiha was slowly growing inside her as a product of their love.

* * *

**Kind of long but I enjoyed writing this :) please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**~Foreveralways**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys!**

**Just a few quick things to announce here. First off thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story _Lighting Up His Darkness_. ****I had a lot of fun writing it and I think this is something that would be in the daily life for SasuSaku and their family.**

**Some of you have asked if there would be more to this story. I'm sorry to say no, for this is meant to be a one-shot about Sasuke's life with his family and how far they've come since the war. But as I'm sure you've all noticed, at the end of the story and their sexy times, I did hint about a new little Uchiha being made. I'm basically making a timeline with my stories of Sasuke and Sakura's lives together in my perspective. If you really want a sort of sequel to where this story left off, please read my other one-shot _Living Up To Her Name_. It's basically just addressing the matter of their second child and said child's birth.**

**I've also made a poll on my profile with stories I'm planning next and if you all want to please go and vote for what stories you'd like me to post next. There are quite a few SasuSaku ones there as well a NaruHina story. There's also for a few other fandoms. I'll post first whichever storis ****get the most votes.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my stories, it is much appreciated. And the way things are going in the manga, SasuSaku is on its way to canon ;)**

**I'm also working on a new SasuSaku fic I want to post this week so please check it out.**

**Until next time!**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
